


Misery & War

by Occultist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Platonic Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occultist/pseuds/Occultist
Summary: War is ugly. Hongjoong and Yeosang know this all too well.





	Misery & War

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the teaser photos. I like military settings and exploring how bleak reality can get for everyone involved.

"Be safe out there, yeah?" Hongjoong tells him, his hand resting on Yeosang's shoulder. "We need you." The younger soldier could only nod, stern-faced as his captain pats him. All the medals they've earned, the ones sewn onto their jackets along with numerous other emblems are meant to reassure them but to Yeosang they feel like weights on an already hefty uniform jacket. Hongjoong can't look out for him once he arrives onto the battlefield tomorrow. They were being broken up and sent to different fronts in order to turn the tide of battle in their favor. Death is all too common for them now. Yeosang barely talks to anyone at the mess hall for fear of not being able to see them the next day.

Wooyoung was sent out two days ago. Yeosang remembers how bright he smiled, even when the government had informed everyone that all men able-bodied and fit would be drafted in for the war effort. He could only hope that Wooyoung would be alright, that he would come back with nothing but stories to tell. He rather enjoyed the way he was able to spin tales out of just a few words. 

Mingi is gone. Yeosang remembers helping him put on the uniform when he could barely do his own. The last he had seen of his friend was weeks ago. They met at boot camp, where the young man had caused a scene during a training drill. Yeosang remembers how he had to be the one reassuring Mingi after an encounter with a few nasty looking bugs. He still holds out hope that his platoon is still out there, fighting to regain control of the west sector.

Seonghwa, Yunho, Jongho, and San are nowhere to be found. There have been whispers among the upper ranks that the mission they were sent on was unsuccessful. The lost platoon, they called them. Yeosang knows the truth deep down in whatever remained of his hurting heart. They wouldn't be coming back. He should've told them to flee before getting drafted, but he was stupid, dumb, naïve enough to think that they would be war heroes at the end of the day. Everyone was anticipating at most two years of battle but this is the fourth and the finale is nowhere in sight.

There are lots of things he wanted to tell them but he's learned the hard way that time is the most unforgiving of all.

And now it's his turn. Hongjoong is silent, having only just received the news that Yeosang would be departing for the front lines tomorrow. The two met before the draft, an accidental encounter between them when they ran into each other at a bar. They bonded over a few drinks and found themselves meeting yet again as they were being shipped off to the base. Yeosang is really the only friend he has left, a crutch for him to lean on as the others are gone, their whereabouts unknown. There's a solemn look on Hongjoong's face as if there are many things he would like to say yet the words would not come out of his mouth. 

Yeosang merely gives him a small smile when their eyes meet. "I'll be fine." A lie, of course. Everyone knew that training was rushed as the war declaration was sudden and unannounced. Government officials patrolled the streets and visited households in search of potential soldiers. Many tried to run but were imprisoned and forced to serve no matter the physical condition.

Hongjoong knows he's lying. Yeosang was always the one lagging behind during training. He knew didn't stand a chance in combat yet he forces himself to believe those false words.

Everyone else is gone. He can't lose Yeosang like this too.


End file.
